Fallen
by x-StarshineWeirdo-x
Summary: Chuckie went to Las Vegas to marry Samantha and left everyone else dramatized. A month later, he comes back, and everything seems to fall apart. A PK and TL story, along with a CS and CA? triangle. Chapter Four up for the Holidays! Please R
1. Therapist talk

Fallen  
  
[A/N: I don't own rugrats, or any of the characters. I own the story plot, or any characters I make up in the story. I own what goes on in my story, like couples, events, etc. I don't own my spelling or grammer... :P! no one really does...]  
  
*~~* "I'm not sure if I can remember that all, Doctor. Actualy, I can sometimes hardly remember my own name. Uh, what's my name again? Oh, right. You know, when I was younger, I didn't like my name all that well. It seems stupid, I know. One person loved it though, but, there gone now. I only have myself. Are they dead? No, at least, I don't think they are. They disappeared a while ago, with someone else. They're going to go and get married or something in Las Vegas. Is that why I'm here? Maybe, maybe not. You know, I'm a very complicated person. Can I see what your writing down? Your just writing what I'm saying? My condition? Oh, your wondering if I'm stable or if I'm going to break down at this very moment. Don't worry, I won't break down on you, Doctor. Am I done now? Oh, well, I can't seem to remember their name right now. No, thank you Doctor."  
  
Kimmi slowly but surely got up from her cozy position on the couch and shook hands with her psychologist. She agreed to see him again next week, and crept out of his office, into the wating room, full of patients. She saw someone stand up, and Kimmi walked over towards them.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"It was okay. Painless, but it didn't make me feel all that better. You know me and doctors, they hate me.  
  
Lil smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Kimmi thought about how much everyone's changed since they were in dipers. Her, Lil, Tommy, and Phil were all 16 now. They were sophomores in highschool, and life just seemed to creep up on all of them. Lil sighed and put a hand on Kimmi's shoulder. "He'll come back."  
  
Kimmi shook her head. "I don't think he will. Mom and Dad were both pretty harsh on him, and, well, Chuckie doesn't really know what to do in those types of situations. I mean, the first time they grounded him, he cried in his room for over a week, and even a long time afterward. I mean, he ran off with Samantha Shane of all people. He won't be coming back."  
  
Kimmi walked over towards the elevator, fallowed by Lil. She pressed an L, which meant the lounge of the building. The doors slowly closed, as her and Lil were carried downward.  
  
"Maybe something will happen, causing him to come back. Maybe, maybe they'll chicken out."  
  
Kimmi started at Lil, and sighed. "Chuckie isn't our little scardy cat anymore. I don't think he'll allow himself or Smantha to chicken out on this one."  
  
Lil frowned and looked down at the floor. The doors opened and they both crept out of the elevator. It was about a month ago that Chuckie left for Las Vegas to go and marry his dream girl, Samantha. At first, it seemed like they wouldn't even last a week. Well, they didn't, but they got back togather a few years back and then out of the blue, chuckie 17, Samantha 18, decided to go to Las Vegas and go get married. Kimmi's Parents weren't thrilled, and said if they did get married, Chuckie wasn't allowed to come back home. Chuckie did the unexpected and ran off with Samantha. It cause Kimmi to come a bit depressed, and so she started seeing her Psychologist, Dr. Fagerson. Kimmi liked him so much because his name was so easily able to make fun of.  
  
They stepped out into the sunlight, and Kimmi struggled with her key to unlock her car door. Lil stood patiently outside as Kimmi unlocked her door. Lil opened the door of a silver 2004 Mitz eclipse, and crawled inside. Kimmi's Parents got her this car for her birthday, right after she got her licnese. Kimmi was lucky, since she didn't have to share her car with her borhter, which Lil did. Lil tried not to talk much about Chuckie, but sometimes, it was hard not to. She brushed off some dust that got on her white skirt, and fastened herself in.  
  
"Lil, I can't do this."  
  
Lil looked at Kimmi like she'd never seen her before. "Uh, of course you can. Just put the key into the ignition and turn..."  
  
"No! I can't pretend anymore, about the situation with Chuckie." Kimmi sighed and slipped her hands off the wheel. "I'm a wreck, seriously."  
  
"Well, I knew that. Everyone does. You and your parents both are! It's very understandable..."  
  
"No Lil! Look, the truth is..."  
  
Kimmi then heard some sort of an island song, and looked at Lil. "Opps, thats my cell. One sec... Hello? Oh, hey! What's up? Tonight? Sure, that sounds like fun. Kimmi? I'm not sure if she'll want to come or not. I'll ask her.... Hey, want to go to a party tonight at Tommy's? It will just be me, you, Tommy, Phil, Susie, and possibly Angelica, if she feels like hanging with high schoolers. You in?"  
  
Kimmi blinked, then looked down had her hands. "I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, it will be fun!!! Plus, it will keep your mind off Chuckie. Did I also say that Phil will be there?"  
  
Kimmi sighed and blushed. She had a thing for him ever since they've been in dipers. She tunred the car on, and put it in drive. "Consider me there."  
  
"Awesome!! Tommy? Yeah, she'll come! Yup, see you tonight," Lil laughed, and put the phone back to her ear. " I love you a lot too. Yeah, bye." Lil flipped her phone shut and adjusted herself in her seat.  
  
"I love you a lot? What's that about?"  
  
Lil giggled and put her cell back into her purse. "Saying just 'I love you' is a bit boring, so we decided to say 'I love you a lot' because, well, we really do love each other a lot."  
  
Kimmi giggled, and turned off onto another street. she sighed and wondered if she'll ever say I love you to someone besides her parents and Chuckie. Kimmi wanted to say it to Phil a bunch of times, but, she always chickened out. She almost did once, they were dancing so close together at last years homecoming dance, but just as she opened her mouth, the song was over and Phil went over towards Tommy and the gang. Kimmi looked over at Lil, who was now sleeping. She considered Lil to be so lucky, because Tommy was the sweetest guy she knew. Tommy would do anything for Lil, and vice-versa. They've been going out since Tommy gave her a dandelion in the second grade. Kimmi laughed, and turned the radio up.  
  
"Alan Jackson... awesome..."  
  
Even though Kimi liked Emica and the Sulky Boys, she still loved Alan Jackson. Ever since her mom danced with her along to one of his songs, she'd fallen in love with him. Remember When blared through the car, as she turned onto Tommy and Phil & Lil's street. She couldn't stop thinking about Chuckie and Samantha. Kimmi swore if Samantha hurt Chuckie in any way, she would fly to Las Vegas and personally beat her up. Kimmi tunred the car off in Lil's driveway. "Lil, Lil? Wake up, your home!"  
  
Lil shifted in Kimmi's seat, and mumbled, "Five more minutes, please?"  
  
Kimmi rolled her eyes and shook Lil to death. "LIL!!!"  
  
"I'm sick, mom. I think I have a fever..."  
  
Kimi sighed and banged her head on her steering wheel. She knew Lil was impossible to wake up, but she didn't know it was mission impossible. She then turned the car back on and turned the radio up ear-bleeding level. This made Lil jump out of her seat and fall out of Kimmi's car. "KIMMI!!! I had my hand on the handle, NEVER to that when I have my hand on the handle...  
  
"Sorry... why did you have your hand on the handle? Oh well, I guess I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, around six or so," Lil got off of the ground, and brushed herself off. "It's your fault, ya know... you have heated seats, of course I would fall asleep...and I don't know, It's a habit of mine..." Kimmi laughed as Lil closed the car door. "See ya!" Lil ran off into her house, as Kimmi looked up towards Phil's window. She waved at his shadow, which waved back. She reversed her car out of Lil's drivway, and drove home.  
  
*~~*  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what this is, or am I going to have to guess?"  
  
"Guess of course! Duh, it is a present you know..."  
  
Lil shook her head as she examined the tiny box in her hand. "Jewlery?"  
  
Tommy sighed and snatched it out of her hand. "Obviously someone told you already what it is, so, you can't have it."  
  
"Nah uh, no one told me, now give it!" Lil jumped on Tommy's back and tried to get her present back. He stammered a bit, but still held the presemt close to his chest.  
  
"Sorry, Lillian Deville, I just don't trust you enough to believe you..." Lil laughed and started to tickle Tommy in his 'tickelish spot" which was pratically all over his body. Everyone knew Tommy was extremely tickelish, and he soon collapsed on the couch, making Lil fall on top of him. He dropped the box to the floor, and she reached down to get it.  
  
"Okay, let's see what we have here..." Lil opened the small box, and two sapphire diamond earings were staring back at her, Tommy turned around, facing Lil. "So, you like them or not? I got them out of my mom's jewlery box upstairs, I mean, they're very returnable..."  
  
"Ha ha! I'm sure you'll be the type to steal from your mom. I mean, it's the thought that counts, right?" Lil Brushed her lips against his, and looked him in the eyes. "They're beautiful."  
  
"For a beautiful person..." Tommy leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers again, causing her to collapse his arms. They broke apart, and she rested her head on his chest. "What's the occasion, may I ask?"  
  
"No occasion, I just Love you a whole lot, does there have to be an occasion?"  
  
"What do you want, then?" Lil looked up at his eyes and he smiled back down at her.  
  
"Lillian Deville, I'm shocked! How dare you accuse me of wanting something from you, besides your love and trust? Honestly, Lil, I thought you loved me a lot..."  
  
Lil Laughed and crept up to his face. "Honestly, Sapphire is my color..."  
  
"Course it is, sweetie... every single color is your color..."  
  
Lil lowered her face and passionately [yes, passionately...;)] kissed him, making Tommy kiss her just the same back. All of their emotions had shown through, and Tommy had deepened the kiss, and turned over with him on top, making him take control. He lowered to her neck, kissing her softly, making sure not to give her any hickeys, which were disgusting.  
  
"Ack, MOM!!! Tommy is Making out with Lil on the couch again!!!"  
  
"DIL!!! Get out of here!!!" Tommy got up and ran over towards Dil, Punching him in the arm. "Haven't you heard of privacy before?"  
  
"Of course I have, but when I want to lay down on the couch and watch T.V., I don't want to see my borther and his girlfriend snogging their brains out... no offense, Lil..."  
  
"None taken," Lil said , sitting up on the couch. She reached in her purse and took a comb out to straighten her hair, which was starting to snarl.  
  
"Look, Dil, Mom and Dad have yelled at me before about Lil and I's, well, 'make out sessions' on the couch ever since Chuckie left, so, can you please keep this quiet so I can have my party tonight?"  
  
"All right, on one condition... let me come to the party."  
  
"No. You, Mom, and Dad are you to go to Grandpa and Grandma's house for the weekend, you can't."  
  
"I can always cancel. It's not like I haven't seen them before. Besides, they smell funny."  
  
"Dil!! Fine, no word to mom and dad, and you can come to the party..."  
  
"Ha! Thanks, T! Your secret's safe with me..." Dil ran towards and up the stairs. Tommy sighed and sat next to Lil. "Sometimes I worry about him..." he reached over and gnetly laid his hand on Lil's leg.  
  
"Me and Phil always wonder what it would be like if we hadn't dropped him on his head..." Lil heard her phone go off, and she scavanged through her purse to try and find it.  
  
"Honestly, it's a cave in that thing..." Tommy said, looking inside her purse... "Wha... do you have condoms in here!?"  
  
"You never know!!! Found it! Hello, Lillian speaking!"  
  
"Honestly, Lil, You get weirder and weirder every single day!"  
  
Lil frowned, and dropped her head. Her voice was low, almost a whisper. "Chuckie? Is that, Is that you?"  
  
"You seem surprised. What's up? How is everyone?"  
  
"Excuse me? You all of a sudden leave town, school, your friends, and family to get married in Las Vegas, and your asking me 'What's up?'"  
  
"Lil, give me the phone," Tommy said, reaching out his hand.  
  
"Hey, is that Tommy? You guys are still hanging on strong, huh? How long has it been, second grade?"  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Lil screamed, on the verge of tears. "Kimmi is in theropy because of you, and your parents are also off their rockers..." Lil could feel the phone get snatched out of her hands, and Tommy walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Nice of you to call Chuckie, so, hows the Mrs.?"  
  
"Tommy..." Lil stared, but he cut her off.  
  
"Why call Lil? Huh? Why not your best friend, or even YOUR SISTER!?"  
  
"Look, Tommy, I felt like I could talk to Lil a bit better then you or Kimmi because she's easier to talk to about these things..."  
  
"What things? Getting married in Las Vegas to someone who hardly even loves you back?  
  
"If she hardly loves me, then why did she even agree to marry me in the first place Tommy? Look, I want to come back ,but, I don't know if I should..."  
  
"If you come back, your dad will kill you, your mom will make you come back to life, then kill you, and your sister will help the both of them. Then they'll send Samantha out into space..."  
  
"Well, let them, cause I'll be back in town tonight sometime, with Samantha. You'll see, Tommy. I had no choice, I just had to marry her!"  
  
"No, chuckie, you didn't." Tommy hung up the phone, and tossed it back over at Lil. "I'm going to go get ready." Tommy ran up stairs, and slammed the door shut. Lil sighed, put her phone into her purse, and walked home to get ready.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hey guys! What did you think? Honestly, I'm no good with love scenes... lol. This will be a PK and TL story, along with a CS and CSu triangle... I prefer CA, but I'll try out a Chuckie and Samantha and Chuckie and Susie love traingle. Please Review any comments or ideas. If you must flame, fine. Chapter two will be posted soon! 


	2. Point of no Return

Fallen

A/n: Do not own AGU, Rugrats, ladda da da blah. I only own the plot line to this story. Fare warning, the story jumps a head a bit, and I changed it to a CSa/CA luv triangle... yayness

!#&()+

¤Chapter 2¤

Everyone was suffering the "Chuckie blues" it seemed. Everyone but Kimi knew about the phone call, and everyone wanted to keep it that way. Chuckie was a no-show when he promised that he would come back into town that night. Nothing changed much since then, except now it seemed that Kimi was going to less of her sessions with her therapist. Everyone truely thought she was getting better by the minute. No more Miss Depression.

Lil sighed as she sat in her car, waiting for Kimi to be done. She played with her sweatshirt hood strings, as she looked across the street. She saw a family of four, a brother, sister, mother, and father, buying some popsicles at a near by stand. _The way a real family is suppose to be I guess. No heartbreak, no pity, no wanting to go back to fix the past. A real family._

Lil's gaze broke when she heard her phone go off. She opened her purse and Flipped it open. She looked at the caller ID. Unavailable.

She twirled the phone in her hands, wondering what to do. Should she answer it, or should she just throw it down to the floor? She gulped as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Lil sighed at the sound of Tommy's voice. She smiled as she continued to play with her hood

strings. "What's up?"

"We need to talk, all of us... except Kimi. It concerns you-know-who..."

Lil looked towards the doors of where Kimi should pop out at any second, and nodded to herself. "When?"

"Tonight, at my house."

Lil Glanced once again to the family across the street, and sighed. "Okay, tonight then."

!#&()+

"When did he call you? Why exactly did he want to come back in the first place anyhow? Doesn't he know everyone will kill him once he comes back?"

"We discussed that the first time he called. He just doesn't get it I guess. This time he actually called me and told me for real that he was coming to suprise everyone tomorrow night. Kimi was getting better, now when he comes back, who knows what kind of condition she'll be in."

The 6 of them sat in a circle, staring down at the carpet in Tommy's room. Tommy, Lil, Phil, Dil, Angelica, and Susie didn't dare say much about Chuckie's suprising new announcment of return. Angelica looked at everyone's sad faces, and grunted.

"Like I care about anything that freak does or says. As long as I don't have to see his pathedic face again, I'll be happy." Everyone looked up at her, and back down again. Everyone knew that out of everyone there, Angelica was taking his return the hardest. Her best friend ran off with a boy that Angelica seemed to admire all through her childhood. She'd never forgive either of them; Samantha for stealing the one she loved, or Chuckie, for actually wanting to marry the scum.

"What are we suppose to do about Kimi then? It's not like we can avoid her from seeing him." Phil looked across to his sister, and sighed. He would beat the crap out of Chuckie for what he did to Kimi... they should worry about keeping him away from Chuckie. No one said anything till Susie yawned at sat up from her position on the floor.

"I would love to stay and chat with ya'll about our problem, but I go back to school tomorrow and that's the last thing I want to be worried about." She looked at Angelica and offered her hand. "You comin'?"

"Might as well..." She took Susie's hand and bounced back up to a standing stance. "If I want to make myself depressed, I might as well be watching a Beverly Hills 90210 marathon." They both waved and said their goodbyes as they walked out of Tommy's room. Phil yawned and got up himself.

"It's getting late... might as well go myself." He turned towards Lil. "Are you going to stay awhile?"

Lil nodded as Phil turned towards the door. "I'll tell mom." Lil waved at her brother, and got up from her position on the floor to join Tommy on his bed. She sat down next to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll... leave you alone then." Dil got up and headed across the hall, making sure to close Tommy's door for the extra privacy. Tommy ran his hands through his hair and he lent his elbows against his knees. The Chuckie situation was getting way too blown out of porportion, but he knew, everyone knew, his return wouldn't be all flowers and sunshine.

"I'm going to tell Kimi about Chuckie's little 'Suprise visit' tomorrow. I don't want you to stop me, either. She'll see him, he'll make sure to see her. We can't prevent it, we can't lie to her about everything in the world. She's brave, strong, smart; she can take care of herself, you know that, and I know that." Lil's hand movied to Tommy's back, as she began to brush her hand softly against his back. "You know we have to."

Tommy looked up at Lil, and then back down on the floor. "I know. I just, hate him so much now, It's unbelieveable."

"You say that, and every time you do, it gets harder and harder to believe you." Lil got up and knelt down on her knees in front of him. She slumped down and sat, while she played with her jean belt loops for awhile. She looked up at his fustrated state. "You're the one who has to set the example, Tommy. From day one you were always the bravest, smartest person out of the whole group. Don't let us down now."

Tommy looked at her with shock, yet understanding. "I won't," he whispered, as she got back up on her knees, and slumped into his warm embrace. She rested her head on his chest, while he stroked her hair with his hand. She was right, of course. He really didn't hate him; he longed to have his best friend back more then anything in the world. He kissed the top of her head as he broke their embrace. "You should go home now, so your mom doesn't worry."

Lil nodded as she got up off the floor. She grabbed her purse, and headed for the door.

"I love you a lot," He called out to her.

She turned and smiled. "I love you a lot, too."

!#&()+

"Phil! Wait up!"

Phil looked behind him as he saw Kimi running towards him. He swallowed as she came at a slow stop next to him, a bit out of breath. He looked at her like she was crazy, but decided not to say anything too offensive.

"What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be home or something?" A cold burst of air came passing by. Kimi shivered as she looked Phil in the eyes.

"It was a bit depressing their, so I decided to go for a little walk." Phil sighed as he slipped off his brown sweatshirt. He smoothed out the Tee shirt that he had on underneath, and put it over Kimi's head, gently.

"You're not catching a cold on my watch. Don't worry, it doesn't smell or anything. Look, Kimi, I-"

"What were you guys talking about tonight?"

Phil stopped as he looked over towards her. She pulled her arms through the arms of his sweatshirt. Even though it was really baggy on her, she felt extremely comfortable in it, the most comfort she felt in a long time. It also smelt extremely good, too.

"Nothing, really. Just, exchanging math notes."

"Oh," Kimi sighed, looking down towards the sidewalk. Another gust of wind blew as it crept the hood of Phil's sweatshirt even closer up Kimi's head, almost completely covering her face.

He grabbed onto The sides of the hood, and pulled it up as far as it could go. "I'll walk you home, kay?"

Kimi smiled as they turned towards the direction of her house. "I have another session tomorrow with my therapist. He said I should bring a friend along with me next visit, to help me along with talking about my problems and all that jazz. Could you come, possibly?"

Phil looked down at her hooded face, as she turned her head to meet his gaze. Some loose strands of her hair that were creeping out of the hood blew freely into the wind. _She looks so beautiful, in the moonlight_, he thought to himself. How could he say no? "Of course I will," He said, leading her up the street.

She smiled as she wrapped an arm around one of his. "Thanks a lot." He wanted to tell her the truth, about everything. Chuckie, his feeling about her, everything he could manage to ever tell her. He couldn't, though. He wasn't brave enough to tell her.

_If only I had a some courage_... he thought to himself. _Where are you when I need ya, Dorothy?_

!#&()+

Wow... I never thought I would continue on this story, but I managed! yayness to me! Please review and keep this stroy alive, that is, if you want me to post another chapter. Much more to come, I swear! (sorry if this story makes no sence, I waited about 100 years to post another chapter ) I changed the story a bit, as you saw above, to a CSa/CA tirangle. I like CA better then CSu... don't ask me why. Please review if ya like! thanks!


	3. Darkness into Light

**Fallen**

A/n: Do not own AGU, Rugrats, ladda da da blah. I only own the plot line to this story. Fare warning, the story jumps a head a bit, and I changed it to a CSa/CA luv triangle... Yayness

Also some other things I need to clear up in these chapters as well: I goofed on the ages and grades, so this is how I'll have it:

**Angelica, Susie, and Samantha**: 18 (Freshman/college)

**Chuckie**: 17 (senior)

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi**: 16 (Junior)

**Dil**: 15 (Sophomore)

I can't remember, is Kimi older than Tommy, Lil, and Phil, or is she the same age? Hmm…. Who knows

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far as well: Seattle grunge-love, friendsqueen216, xCharisma, lil-wolfgirl, Supernatural523, Truth, PrInCeSs FrOg, Benji's Riot Gurl, WhereLoveMeetsHate, TinySweetHeart, and anime queen. Thanks for the wonderful support and helpful tips for this story! It was greatly appreciated. I would also like to acknowledge Deathy again and thank her for uploading Chapter 2! (Can't thank her enough!! Your awesome!)

!#&()+

**¤Chapter 3¤**

Phil watched as Kimi's therapist scribbled in his little notebook. He looked over at her and she just shrugged. She played with the form fitting black and silver stripped dress that she was wearing which went right to the middle of her thighs. Underneath she had on a black C&C California tee and black tights covered up her legs. She wore her hair pulled back, and started to play with some beads and chains that were hanging from around her neck. She wore black pumps on her feet that complimented her outfit nicely. Phil looked down at his outfit and felt a bit underdressed. He wore a white sweatshirt sporting his school's soccer team on it with khaki shorts and brown sandals on his feet. Kimi could feel his gaze and smiled at him. "It's normal. He writes some things, asks questions, more pauses, yadda-yadda." Phil nodded as he turned his attention back at Dr. Fag. Phil could feel some laughs getting caught in his throat as he gripped the sides of his chair. He felt so sorry for this guys kids.

"So, as Kimi's therapist I'm sure you can tell me some things that she's said about me, right? Come on Doc, dish the dirt." Kimi laughed and coughed a bit as she nearly chocked on her gum that she was chewing. Dr. Fagerson looked up annoyed and continued to scribble on his piece of paper.

"It's called Doctor to patient confidentiality, Mr. DeVille. Also I am not her therapist, I am her Psychologist."

"Isn't it pretty much the same thing?" He looked over to Kimi and she just shrugged. Dr. Fagerson sighed as he avoided Phil's quirky remarks.

"So, how long have you known Miss Finster?"

"Since I was in diapers dude. We met in Paris, the romantic capital of the world. We shared a bottle together and the rest is history." Phil took Kimi's hand in his as she laughed some more in her seat. She looked at him and caught his glancing eyes. She could feel herself blushing, and could feel his hand start to clam up. He was so adorable, it was unbelievable. He cleared his throat as he let go of her hand, wiping the sweat off of his hands. "What else ya got?"

"If you could sum up Miss Finster in a few words, what words would you use?"

"Seriously? Well, I would have to go with loopy, crackpot, and annoying." Kimi snorted as Dr. Fagerson shifted in his seat. "Could we please take this session a little more seriously PLEASE Mr. DeVille?"

Phil looked at the doctor and shrugged. "Fine, I suppose we can." Phil slumped all the way back into his chair and rested his foot on his leg. "Intelligent, beautiful, and brave. That pretty much sums up Kimi Watanabe-Finster."

Kimi looked over to him and started to blush madly. She couldn't believe what he just said, about her of all people! She looked down and started to twiddle her thumbs in her lap. Phil looked over at her, and was kind of hoping that he didn't say anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He tried to look around the room to turn something into a joke, to make her laugh and avoid what he just said, but he couldn't. He looked over in the corner of the room and noticed a fern growing out of a very expensive looking vase.

"Hey, is that fern real or as fake as that vase looks?" Kimi's eyes grew wide, but then she cracked a smile and began to laugh. He sighed as he shifted in his chair. "You know plants these days, very expensive."

-------------------------------------------------------

Phil sighed as we leaned against the wall. He's been kicked out of class, restaurants, Sears, and Tanning salons. Being kicked out of a psychiatrists office is a new high and low for him. He perked his head up as he saw her exit the office. He stood up straight and fallowed her as she made her way to the elevator.

"Well, uh, this is embarrassing."

"This is hilarious."

Phil smiled as they entered the elevator. "So, when is Tommy rescheduling his party again? Tonight, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, tonight." Phil brushed his fingers through his hair as the elevator doors closed. "Why did he reschedule again?"

"Something about his brother getting sick off eating too much unearthly foods at one time. He told me that Dil is feeling better now, so the party is back on." Phil moved his head to the side so he avoided Kimi's gaze. He knew the real reason why: Chuckie was suppose to show up last night. Thankfully he didn't, so now they had some extra time to warn Kimi about the situation. He began opening his mouth to tell her about the situation when she opened hers first. "Did you mean what you said, you know, about me?"

Phil moved his head to the other side and looked at her. Before he could say anything, the elevator dinged and people from the second floor started to climb on. A few people squished their way in-between them and the elevator crept to the Lounge. Everyone started to spill out as Phil and Kimi exited together in silence.

They made their way outside and towards Kimi's car. She unlocked the doors as they both crawled in. Kimi started the car and backed out of her spot. Phil hated awkward silences as he looked out the window. "So, where we going next? Rome, Sydney, Florence? You know, I've always wanted to go to Ireland and chase around all the lepra-"

"Stop it Phil! Life isn't one big joke to people like it is to you, ok?" Phil perked up his head and looked at her. Her eyes were tearing up and her hands were tightened around the steering wheel. Her eyes were piercing his as he shifted in his seat.

"I-I'm sorry, Kim. I'm just trying to make you-"

"I don't need your little sarcastic jokes to make me feel better you dumb ass! Yes, your hilarious, and you make me laugh like no other person can, but honestly! There are some things that are just to serious that you can't joke about!"

Kimi turned onto Phil's street and could see his house in the distance. She felt horrible. How could she snap at him like this? He just wanted her to feel better, to make her laugh.

"If this is about what I said, about you being beautiful and intelligent and brave, then that was far from a joke." Kimi put on the brake as she put the car in park. She turned off the ignition and let her keys dangle from her fingers. "I'm sorry if I took some of those jokes a bit far back there, but honestly I was just trying to-"

"I'm sorry, Phil. I-I just don't need your jokes right now." He was surprised about her sudden change in mood. He wondered if she did this a lot now, these little mood swings. He grabbed her arm as she looked into his eyes.

"Then what do you need?"

"I, I need you." Phil's eyes grew wide as she brushed her arm free from his grip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that. I guess I'm more vulnerable then I thought." Kimi reached into her purse to try and find a tissue to wipe her eyes. "Wow, look at me now, I bet I look like the bravest person on the planet huh?" Phil reached for her arm again, but this time pulled her closer to him so their faces were inches apart from each other.

"Let's see." He pulled in further and now his lips were centimeters from hers. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He welcomed her warmth against his as he grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled his sandy brown hair in her fingers. She was taking all her anger, all her frustration, and all her pain and turning it into innocent and wonderful love. She felt like she could lose herself in his arms and stay in this moment forever. She broke her kiss with him and opened her eyes. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"About time, huh?" He smiled and laughed under his breath. Kimi felt like she was on top of the world: she just had her first kiss with a boy she truly loved and admired, and she finally made Phil DeVille laugh. She rested her head on his chest as he lightly kissed the top of her head. She felt like she could fall asleep in his arms as he lightly stroked her arm with his fingertips up and down. They were falling in love with each other right then and there, and they were oblivious to the fact that someone had been watching them the whole time.

-------------------------------------

#$#&!

I feel Horrible!! It's been like, a year and ¾ since I've updated last! I really didn't want this story to die, so I'll try and work on this so I can finish it for you all! I wanted to leave you guys with a little cliffhanger, and I might be able to write another chapter during Thanksgiving break! I really wanted to develop Phil's and Kim's Relationship, so this chapter is short and definitely sweet! (**Benji's Riot Gurl**: I kind of had them hook up in therapy, lol, but not the way I thought I would. Thanks for the cute Idea!) I think I'll move this to the Phil/Kimi Story selection (it was under Tommy/Lil) Now that there a couple, and possibly the main couple of the story, then I think I'll move it to there. ANYWAY please review, and if you have any ideas or tips, I would love to hear them! Happy Thanksgiving guys!! (Kimi's outfit is inspired by Mary-Kate Olsen's outfit choice during a Teen Vogue photo shoot. I absolutely love it!)


	4. Baseball Bats & Grocery Shopping

**Fallen**

A/n: Do not own AGU, Rugrats, ladda da da blah. I only own the plot line to this story. Fare warning, the story jumps a head a bit, and I changed it to a CSa/CA luv triangle... Yayness

Also some other things I need to clear up in these chapters as well: I goofed on the ages and grades, so this is how I'll have it:

**Angelica, Susie, and Samantha**: 18 (Freshman/college)

**Chuckie**: 17 (senior)

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi**: 16 (Junior)

**Dil**: 15 (Sophomore)

I can't remember, is Kimi older than Tommy, Lil, and Phil, or is she the same age? Hmm…. Who knows

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far as well: Jesus.Lives, Seattle grunge-love, friendsqueen216, xCharisma, lil-wolfgirl, Supernatural523, Truth, PrInCeSs FrOg, Benji's Riot Gurl, WhereLoveMeetsHate, TinySweetHeart, and anime queen. Thanks for the wonderful support and helpful tips for this story! It was greatly appreciated. I would also like to acknowledge Deathy again and thank her for uploading Chapter 2! (Can't thank her enough!! Your awesome!)

!#&()+

**¤Chapter 4¤**

Angelica stretched herself on her bed and looked at the clock. She only had a few hours before Tommy's little party started. She placed her hand on her head and wondered how she ever got caught up in this, in everything. She was her own independent girl with her own friends and her own way of thinking, she wouldn't let anyone or anything in and she honestly didn't care. Now she found herself hanging out more with Susie and her annoying Cousin, along with his annoying friends.

Then there was the one with the lovely red hair, and goofy looking glasses, the messy clothes, and the dumbest smile known to man. For some reason, his geek-ness turned her on. She was the Summer Roberts to his Seth Cohen, and she hated herself for it. Of course there was a road bump, there were always road bumps. That bump was Samantha Shane. She heard a knock on her door, and Angelica froze. Her parents were out of town at some expo thing, so she knew that it wasn't them. Susie always called when she came over, and even then she already left for Yale. She knew Tommy and Lil were too busy with themselves to visit her, and why on earth would Kimi or Phil want to see her?

She reached for her nurf baseball bat she had in her closet, since that was the only thing considered a weapon in her room. It was some pretty hard nurf, so it might leave a black eye or two. The knocking persisted, and Angelica had her hand on the knob. She turned it slowly, and then flew the door open. She almost dropped her bat in shock, but she clutched onto it tighter.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil turned through some of the CD's that Tommy had, trying to find the right ones for tonight. Everything seemed semi-normal again as they started to turn Tommy's house into party central. Kimi and Phil, not afraid to show off their new found affection for one another, volunteered to go to the super market to get food and decorations, and Dil was looking through his room for strobe lights, disco balls, anything weird yet cool at the same time they could use. Tommy only invited some of his closer friends, but knowing Angelica she would add about 100 more names to that list.

Tommy walked out of the kitchen after hours of cleaning and vacuuming, the house looked decent and ready to be completely trashed. He joined Lil on the floor and placed his head on her shoulder. She welcomed his warmth as she tilted her head back against his.

"What about this one? _Waterfall_ today's hottest dance hits remixed by Cascada. We can also add a little rock with some All American Rejects, or how about Thirty Seconds to Mars? Ooo, how about…" Tommy interrupted her by placing his lips onto her neck. She felt a shiver escape down her spine as she closed her eyes and pressed her body against his. "You're evil."

"I know I am." Tommy snuggled his head against her neck, which always made her laugh. She let out a chuckle as the door bell rang. Tommy cocked an eyebrow and wondered who would be showing up right now. He got up from his position on the floor and swung the door open. On the other side was a teary-eyed Angelica, holding what appeared to be a nurf baseball bat.

"Angelica? What happened, are you ok? Why are you holding a baseball bat?"

"We need to talk, Pickles… Now."

---------------------------------------------------

_FLASBACK_

"Hey Angelica, long time no see…" Chuckie moved closer to her as she raised her baseball bat over her head.

"I Swear to God Finster if you come any closer you'll be wishing you hadn't."

"Angelica, your threats might have scared me when I was 2, 5, 12, and 15.. But now, things have changed."

"Why, because your married now? What, does marriage come with a set of balls now?" Chuckie just laughed as he sat on Angelica's bed. "Hey! Did I say you could sit there, Hm?"

"Where else am I suppose to sit?"

"How bout anywhere but here?"

Chuckie's eyes narrowed as he lifted himself to a standing position. He continued to walk over toward Angelica, and she was getting antsy. "What did I tell you, Q-ball?"

"Sorry, Angelica, but I'm not afraid of you anymore." Angelica closed her eyes and swung her bat as hard and as fast as she could. Chuckie easily caught the foam in his hands and ripped it out of her hands. Angelica opened her eyes as a look of utter confusion spread across her face.

"What the hell… have you been working out?"

Chuckie laughed as he turned his back to her. "I'd love to stay and chat with you, Angie, but I have some things to do before tonight."

Angelica's eyes grew wide as she watched him go out the door. She couldn't seem to speak, so she let her feet do the talking as she ran towards her door. She managed to get ahead of him and blocked his way out of her room. "What the hell?" OK, good, she still had a voice. "Did you just come by to ridicule me, Finster? Honestly, I'm not buying this little act of yours."

"Oh?" Chuckie folded his arms across his chest and looked at her. "What were you expecting then?"

"A blabbering idiot wanting my forgiveness for running off with my best friend and then getting hitched in Las Vegas, at the age of 17 for gods sake! You're at the top of your class, Finster, I thought you would have enough brains to figure out that it was a bad idea to begin with." Chuckie avoided eye contact with her as she continued. "And you want to know what the worst part of this ordeal was? Watching your sister plummet into depression."

Chuckie unfolded his arms and turned his back to her. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about her depression. She hardly hung out with me, we only really spoke at work or at home, and she wanted to disinclude me from her family tree, and her hardly approved of anything that I did or wanted to do."

"You want to know why? Because you're an idiot, Chuckie!" Chuckie whirled around to face Angelica again. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her closer to him. Their faces were only inches apart as he spoke.

"You and everyone else can blame whatever you want on me, but honestly I'm sick of being treated the way I am. I made a decision, I planned out my life, so deal with it." Angelica's eyes grew wide as he inched closer to her face. She could feel him now, his presence… tainted and so unfamiliar. She could feel it now, his lips onto hers. The complete shock vibrated through her body, and she wanted more. She wanted to deepen it, put her arms around his neck and let him take her away into his warmth… but she couldn't. She broke the kiss and pushed him away from her, tears streaming down her face.

"How…How could you do this?"

He didn't say anything as he pushed his way past her. He stepped out into the hallway, then turned his head. "I'll be seeing you, Ange." He waved as he went down the hall and down the stairs. Angelica just stood there, with tears streaming down her face. _How could he?_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi listened as they went down the aisles of the grocery store. Phil told her everything: about how Chuckie has returned to town, his plans on crashing Tommy's first party, the whole conversation over the phone. She seemed to have been taking the news pretty well, that is, until they hit the candy aisle.

"So, you're ok, right?"

Kimi beamed a smile toward Phil and nodded. "OF COURSE I AM SILLY!" By the time they got through the whole aisle looked like a war zone. Kimi piled as much chocolate in the cart as humanly possible, which left Phil quite frightened. "Um… don't you think we should-"

"No."

As they walked towards the checkout, something caught Kimi's eye. She stopped, which left Phil puzzled. She walked, then ran past aisles, with Phil trying to keep up with her with a cart full of food. "Hey, Kimi!" Phil stopped as he clashed carts with an elderly women. His chest rammed up against the handle of the cart, and then he just plain fell over. The older women gasped and tried to help him up, saying that she couldn't see very well these days, and blah blah blah…

Kimi saw her then and there, turning into an aisle up a head. She booked it as she came up to that aisle, the feminine products aisle. She watched her in complete shock, looking through an array of pregnancy tests. He face looked tired and worried as she tried to find the right one, the one that was 99.9 accurate above the rest. Kimi slowly walked up to her, and the girl didn't notice her until she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha?"

Samantha whirled her head around and came into eye contact with Kimi. She dropped the box in shock as her mouth gapped open.

"Kimi…. I-I can explain…"

--------------------------------------------------

**Howdy! Yeah, there are a few parts where I had some major blockage going, I'm trying to develop the story more, we'll see what happens! I know I said I would have this chapter out sooner, but complications arose! Anyways, Finals are done so I can relax, maybe work on another chapter?? I hope everyone has a very Happy Holidays, and A great New Year! (See ya in 2007!!) J **


End file.
